Field
This document relates to a digital television (DTV) and, more particularly, to a DTV capable of providing a space sense (i.e., illusion of space or spatial effect allowing for a space recognition) to an object (or contents) and displaying the object with such space sense, and a method of providing a graphical user interface (GUI) using the same.
Related Art
Recently, a DTV that implements high picture quality of video data and high sound quality of audio data has come into wide use and been commercialized. In addition, spreading of an Internet protocol television (IPTV), a sort of DTV, is near at hand.
Meanwhile, lately, electronic devices, moving away from seeking simple improvement of performance and design, tend to aim at meeting the demands of individuals with different personalities. Accordingly, manufacturing and selling systems are being constructed in consideration of the difference in user preferences such as customized products or diversification in user options. In addition, user-centered interfaces are being developed for devices allowing a user environment to be adjusted according to user preferences.
The recent remarkable advancement of terminal technology and communication technology enables providing of various contents via DTVs. In line with this, it is urgent to provide interfaces allowing such contents provided via DTVs to be displayed in various manners.